


Housewarming

by Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Billy and Teddy miss the Young Avengers team, I miss the Young Avengers team, M/M, Please Marvel give us the Young Avengers team, because in my head the young avengers are one big family, in a circa 2012 avengers fandom kind of way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch/pseuds/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch
Summary: The Young Avengers take turns crashing Billy and Teddy's new apartment.





	Housewarming

Kate had started it. When Billy and Teddy had moved in, thoughtful as Roberto had been, they hadn't had a whole lot of stuff. Kate had offered to lend them a waffle maker, which she'd apparently considered essential. In fairness, they'd used the waffle maker way more than they'd used any of the other stuff they'd brought or borrowed. When she'd finally remembered they had it, and wanted waffles again Billy had given her his key and told her she could go and get it.

She had let herself in and then proceeded to give herself a tour of the flat. Before she left she posted to their group chat a picture of herself (and the waffle maker) in front of the windows overlooking central park.

America visited next, mostly by accident. Neither of them had been home when she crashed back into their dimension, and half-landed, half-fell onto their sofa, upending a table on the way. She'd sent them a selfie which included the chaos. By the time they got home America, and the mess, had gone. She did leave them a note on the fridge suggesting they catch up when she wasn't chasing a trans-dimensional Cthulhu type creature across the multiverse.

After America and Kate, it became something of a game to get inside their apartment. Tommy was, predictably, the quickest off the mark and, having absolutely no qualms about the questionable legality of his actions, straight up broke in. With unerring instinct, he ate Billy's leftover pizza and left Teddy's, and sent them a picture of him bouncing on the bed in the guest room.

Billy didn't need reality warping powers to foresee that Tommy would likely break in again, however unnecessary that was for someone who could literally walk straight through doors. He made that even more unnecessary by cutting Tommy an extra key. He wasn't exactly hopeful that would stop his twin, but he didn't miss the way Tommy had given a small, pleased smile when Billy had pressed it into his hand. The expression had been gone moments later, replaced with scorn and impatient insults that went straight over Billy's head. He had two other brothers. He could handle Tommy.

The spare key made its way from Tommy to David. David let himself in, fixed their coffee table (it had been leaning slightly ever since America had crash landed on it), and was gone again before they got home. He wasn't particularly one for selfies, but he did send a photo of the now not-wonky table, his thumbs up visible in the corner. Billy was pretty sure the key then passed back to Tommy, because the next day his leftover Chinese was missing from the fridge, and this time there were no scratch marks of lock picks around the door.

Billy had, naively it turned out, assumed that now the group chat was full of pictures of their friends in their apartment that that would be the end of that. Teddy hadn't been so sure, and as it turned out he was right because Billy hadn't counted on Loki. Loki didn't need to bother with spare keys, or dubious skills picked up in maladjusted youth, just teleported into the apartment, shot a picture of himself, and vanished again. He did leave Billy a spell book, so apparently Billy's apprenticeship under the Norse god hadn't actually ended when Billy had leant him his magic and thus turned him into a Harry Styles look-alike.

Finding their place in a world after the New Avengers and the messiness of AIM was difficult. After a particularly complicated and gruelling fight with a magical entity he and Teddy, because it was just him and Teddy now (and though that was nice both of them had to admit they missed the team) went to get food. Billy was half asleep, wiped out by continued magical practice and use. Teddy was focusing his energy on healing a nasty cut he'd sustained to his shoulder.

They were waiting in line to order when both their phones had buzzed at the same. Billy played statistics and probability and said it was Tommy breaking in to conduct a photo shoot. Teddy was less sure and after wavering over whether Eli was around or not, settled half-heartedly on Kate.

The picture was slightly blurry, held at an awkward angle as Kate tried to fit everyone in. David was at one end of the sofa, Tommy sprawled across the rest of it. America was on the arm of one of the chairs, feet dangerously close to kicking Loki, who was sitting on the floor hoarding a full plate of food, a bowl of pretzels and a packet of M&Ms. The remaining food Loki hadn't commandeered was piled high on the coffee table which despite David's DIY skills was looking dangerously tipsy again.

Teddy glanced at Billy, at the same time as Billy looked up to catch his eye.

"Home?" Teddy asked.

"Home," Billy agreed.

This time, their friends were all still there when they returned.    


End file.
